This invention relates to the area of processing materials of any origin, especially by shredding by means of crushers or hammer mills, or the like, and the object is a small mill equipped with a rotor that is inclined relative to the axis of the feed chute.
The recovery of metallic products from no longer usable objects, in particular automobiles, by means of shredders or mills is generally done by introducing the objects into hammer mills, via an introduction ramp equipped with a crushing drum; said hammer mill tears down and shreds the material entering there, by interaction with one or more anvils, which ejects and/or discharges the mechanical waste obtained with a defined size through the screening walls. This waste is then processed to eliminate materials improper for re-use and to sort out the remaining materials depending on their metallurgical characteristics.